Swimming With Confidence
by frostygossamer
Summary: Arthur was afraid to put a toe in the water. Merlin was glad to help. Merthur romantic nonsense.


Summary: Arthur was afraid to put a toe in the water. Merlin was glad to help.

* * *

Swimming With Confidence by frostygossamer

* * *

Merlin had noticed, over the space of a couple of summer weeks, that Arthur was often missing in the afternoons. At first he was quite pleased when his master didn't bother him with jobs or annoy him when he was busy, but after a while he began to wonder. What was he getting up to?

Twice he noticed Arthur saddle his favourite horse and canter away, out of Camelot Castle, towards the woods. The third afternoon he followed him, on Arthur's third best mount, cloaked in a spell of invisibility.

* * *

Arthur halted beside the lake. The same lake where he had nearly drowned, and Merlin had had to save him. He dismounted and, lashing his mount to a sapling, began to undress.

Merlin dismounted from his own horse and climbed into a tree, to get a better view.

Arthur stripped naked, it was a warm day, and waded carefully into the water, until it came up to his waist. He looked around, took a deep breath and stooped to the water surface, as if he meant to swim. But, as soon as the water touched his face, he panicked and jumped up, missing his footing, landing on his arse in the water. He leapt up and shook himself as if embarrassed, and then turned and quickly walked back up the shore, towards his pile of clothes.

Merlin ducked behind a branch, forgetting for a moment that he was invisible.

Arthur took a blanket from his pack and spread it on the ground, then lay down on it, stretching his limbs as the sun dried his golden body.

Merlin found himself entranced by his manly beauty. By heaven, Arthur looked good naked, his skin glistening with droplets of lake-water!

Then, as he watched, Arthur lazily picked up his magnificent ramrod and began to gently pleasure himself. He laid his head back and surrendered to the rapture and the sun's heat.

Merlin stared so hard that he almost fell out of his tree. He felt like a peeping Tom watching Arthur enjoying himself so blatantly on the shingle.

He climbed down from the tree, jumped onto his horse and galloped back to Camelot. Well, now at least he knew what his prince was up to. He was trying to swim, and failing.

Merlin was home well before Arthur returned from his excursion.

That night Merlin thought about the almost deadly events that had occurred at the lake that fateful day. If he hadn't got there in time to save Arthur, he would have died. No wonder Arthur now found himself afraid of the water. Who could blame him?

* * *

The next day Arthur had some drawn out business with his father, and he didn't leave the castle. But the following afternoon he was off to the lake again.

This time Merlin was already in the woods, ostensibly on an errand to pick rare herbs for Gaius, and as Arthur came into view he jumped out of the forest waving his arms.

Arthur's horse reared at the sudden movement. "Whoa!", he shouted, tugging on the reins then patting her neck to calm her down again.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?", he asked. "So far from the castle."

"I'm gathering rare herbs for Gaius", Merlin replied, lifting his half-filled basket to show him.

Arthur snorted and so did his horse.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?", Merlin continued.

"Nothing", he replied defensively. "Just taking the air."

"Oh", Merlin remarked. "Actually, since it's such a lovely day, I was thinking of having a swim. In the lake. It's just over there behind the trees."

"Is it?", Arthur asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Perhaps you would fancy a dip too", Merlin suggested.

Arthur hesitated. "I think I should be getting back", he prevaricated. "I have some important things to do at Camelot."

"No, you don't", Merlin retorted. "What, are you afraid that I might be a better swimmer than you?"

That sounded like a challenge and, ordinarily, Arthur would have had to respond to a challenge.

He remained silent, while his horse shifted self-consciously.

"Come on, Arthur", Merlin grinned. "I'll show you my special stroke. It takes all the effort out of swimming."

Arthur considered. "Perhaps a paddle might be a good idea", he agreed. "It is pretty hot today."

So Arthur dismounted and, leading his horse, followed Merlin through the trees down to the lakeside.

* * *

Merlin chucked off all his clothes and ran giggling into the cool, welcoming water.

Arthur watched Merlin splashing about as he slowly removed and folded his clothes. Then he followed Merlin a few feet into the lake.

Merlin was treading water, bobbing about in the deep. Arthur stopped where the level only came up to his hips.

"Come over here", Merlin called, laughing and waving to him. Arthur stayed where he was.

Merlin swam back towards Arthur and reached up and took both his hands in his. "Trust me", he said, and drew him out into the deep water.

Arthur was soon far enough in for his feet to leave the lake-bed. His facial expression began to look strained. "It's OK, Arthur", Merlin assured him. "I have you."

"I know how to swim, you know", Arthur insisted.

"Yes, but not here", Merlin replied understanding. "This is where you sink, right? But not when I'm here. You know that."

"I know that", Arthur replied, gaining a little confidence. He began to waggle his feet.

"There", Merlin chuckled. "It's easy if you just let yourself go. I never doubted you."

They practised swimming for a few minutes, Merlin never letting go of Arthur completely, and then they went back to the shore to get dry.

"That was fun", Merlin said cheerily.

Arthur got his blanket from his saddle pack and spread it out on the ground.

"Yes, it was", he admitted.

Merlin and Arthur lay down side by side on the blanket, looking up at the fluffy clouded sky.

"I haven't been able to get into water deeper than a bathtub since the 'incident' here at this lake", Arthur explained.

"You should have told me before", Merlin replied. "I do understand."

Merlin turned his face towards Arthur and noticed he was looking very grave, so he tickled his ear.

"Hey", Arthur yelled, and grabbed Merlin, rolling over and over with him onto the shingle.

When they stopped Arthur was on top, pinning Merlin's hands over his head. Suddenly he realised that they were both naked. He harrumphed and, letting go of his servant, crawled back to his blanket.

Merlin sat up, brushing a few sharp stones from his back. He looked across at Arthur who was pointedly ignoring him, staring across the lake.

Then Merlin noticed Arthur's lap. There was a telltale protuberance showing its head naughtily.

Merlin looked around, then he got onto all fours and prowled towards Arthur, like a cat.

"I was forgetting that I promised to show you my special stroke", he said saucily.

Arthur had drawn up his knees as Merlin approached. He turned to his servant and said coolly, "No more swimming today, Merlin. We should get back to the castle before dinner."

Merlin sat down on the pebbles, disappointed.

"But we can come swimming again tomorrow, can't we?", he asked enthusiastically.

"Possibly", Arthur replied and, standing up with his back to Merlin, he returned to his pile of clothes and began to dress.

Merlin sat for a moment considering throwing himself on Arthur before he got his breeches on, but he decided no. Arthur needed more lessons in confidence before he was ready to embark on the waters of love.

They rode home together, both on Arthur's horse, Merlin clinging to the saddle behind his master, in silence.

The horse trotted obediently along the familiar route. Her master wasn't in a happy mood, best to be good.

* * *

It rained the next day and the next. There was no more talk of swimming, and Arthur was somewhat more distant and stuffy with Merlin then before.

Merlin realised that Arthur badly needed to get back to the lake.

The first morning that began sunny and fine, Arthur was awoken by the sound of Merlin singing.

"Why the excessive cheerfulness, Merlin?", Arthur griped, stretching.

"It's because today is a lovely day and you promised me that we could go swimming again", Merlin answered.

"I think I said 'Possibly'", Arthur pointed out, grumpily.

Merlin ignored that remark. "It's a lovely day and you've got nothing planned for this afternoon, so I think we'll be going to the lake", he chirped.

Arthur groaned. Merlin was impossible when he was this cheerful.

* * *

They left the castle an hour after noon. Arthur didn't want anyone to know that he needed swimming practice, so Merlin had told Gaius that he was off to the woods to look for mushrooms. Arthur took his best mount again and Merlin trotted behind.

After a quarter of a mile Arthur stopped and helped Merlin onto the saddle behind him and they picked up a canter towards the forest.

When they arrived at the lake they dismounted and removed their clothes quietly.

Merlin grinned and, grabbing Arthur's hand, ran down to the water's edge. Arthur let him pull him along, shingle crunching under their feet. They splashed into the water, still holding hands.

"I'll show you how to do a backstroke", Merlin told him. "That's my favourite stroke", and he flipped over onto his back and began swimming round and round Arthur.

Arthur chuckled. "Look's easy", he said. "But don't go far away."

Arthur tried a few strokes, not very elegantly but he was fine. Merlin applauded.

"Oh Heck!", he cried. "I've dropped my ring", and dived down under the surface.

Arthur waited for a few seconds, treading water. Then he started to worry. Merlin was taking too long. He must be in trouble. Arthur took a deep breath, steeled himself and dived down after him.

The lake water was murky and he couldn't see a thing. He stretched out his hands, feeling for Merlin. Nothing. Arthur bobbed to the surface. Where was Merlin? Oh no!

Suddenly he felt a rush, as Merlin's body swept up from below, between his outstretched arms. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him close.

"Oh heavens, Merlin", Arthur gasped. "Don't ever do that again."

Merlin laughed. "Let's go and dry off", he suggested.

Merlin was out first, and he grabbed Arthur's blanket and laid it out on the ground. The two boys collapsed onto it, Merlin's head resting against Arthur's shoulder. For a few minutes they lay listening to each other's breathing, as it gradually settled down, then all they could hear was the buzz of summer insects.

A cool, refreshing breeze wafted across the open water. Arthur squeezed Merlin's dewy shoulder and rubbed his thumb over it, feeling Merlin's sharp bone through the skin. Merlin sighed and curled against him. He began to slide his foot up and down Arthur's calf, playfully.

Arthur bit his lip, trying to resist the thoughts that flowed into his head. Merlin giggled and brushed his fingers over Arthur's chest, tracing his muscles through the drops of water.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's. "I can't let you do this", he gasped. "I can't..."

Merlin smiled and murmured into his ear, "Trust me. I have you."

Arthur looked deep into Merlin's blue eyes. They shone with sincerity and confidence. He leant over him and placed a kiss on his tempting mouth.

Merlin purred and pulled Arthur on top of him, wrapping his long legs around his back. He was still wet and slippery from the water. Arthur felt himself slide into him almost without effort, as if his manly serpent belonged there in Merlin's warm, tight tunnel.

Merlin caught his breath, "I told you", he gasped. "It's easy if you just let yourself go."

Arthur smiled, pleasuring Merlin's tunnel until his own essence flowed and Merlin's eyes rolled blissfully. Then he wrapped one arm around his pet's body, gently coaxing the boy's little stalk to fruition with the other.

"I told you I knew how", Arthur whispered, kissing Merlin's temple. Merlin cuddled up against him with a sigh.

"Yes, Arthur", he breathed. "I never doubted you."

* * *

As they rode home that night, Merlin perched on the saddle in front of Arthur, so that Arthur could keep one arm tight around his beloved.

"Shame about the ring", Arthur whispered, over Merlin's shoulder.

"What ring?", Merlin asked, then he remembered. "Oh yes. I never actually had a ring."

Arthur nipped his ear, chastisingly. "Perhaps I'll give you one", he promised.

The horse walked steadily towards Camelot Castle. Her charges were sleepy and she was ready for the stable herself.

"Funny thing is", she thought. "I've been thinking all along that they were both males."

The End

* * *

A/N: Fluffiness again. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
